Of Demons And Contracts
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: A tall male looked down at the small boy in front of him. Onyx eyes met brown ones. "Is it you who summoned me, brat?" The man parted his lips and said in a husky voice. Deep yet smoothing. "Y-Yes." The brunette answered timidly. He frowned. "I'm leaving." "W-Wait! Don't go! H-Help me!" "Help you? What will you offer me then?" Yaoi Allx27.R27. Demon!Characters. Human!Tsuna. Semi AU
1. Prologue

**Title : Of Demons And Contracts.  
**

**Summary : A tall male looked down at the small boy in front of him. Onyx eyes met brown ones. "Is it you who summoned me, brat?" The man parted his lips and said in a husky voice. Deep yet smoothing. "Y-Yes." The brunette answered timidly. He frowned. "I'm leaving." "W-Wait! Don't go! H-Help me!" "Help you? What will you offer me then?" Warning : Yaoi, OOC. Allx27. Ends with R27. Demon!Characters. Human!Tsuna. Semi-AU. Still contains mafia and flames.  
**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy. OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Rating : T.  
**

**A/N : Thanks for clicking into this story! I hope you'll enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review! ;)**

**This chapter is beta-ed by MeikoKuran999.**

* * *

_~Prologue~_

Red. Everything was red. All he could see was the vibrant and staining color of red. The metallic, coppery, crimson red color. That flowed out around him everywhere and stained everything around him including himself.

He soon came to realize that it was blood. The strong, putrid smell of iron made him scrunch up his face in disgust. The small was so overwhelming that he couldn't stand the rotten and sick smell, but it was everywhere and even if he moved he wouldn't be able to escape it as it clung to his skin and cloths. Yet even with the current situation the smell wasn't his top priority now.

He could hear screams. Deafening screams and shrieks pierced his ears painfully. His eyes widened at the screams. It was horrible.

He stood up abruptly and started running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Running was the only thing he could do.

But where could he run to? Who could he run to?

Everyone was dead. They were no longer moving. They were no longer breathing. They were all covered in putrid and straining red.

He stumbled down to the ground in agony as his vision was blurred by his tears. He was lost. He was helpless. He was terrified.

He was going to die.

He stood up only for his trembling legs to fail him as he collapsed once again; he stared them as his eyes widened.

He was warning himself in his head as he heard them coming towards him. All of them were carrying weapons that dripped blood. Dripping the precious life energy that they had taken away from the ones he loved.

He took a deep breath and calmed his violently thumping heart down. He bit his thumb and a few drops of blood hit the ground.

He closed his eyes and began to mumble many words, sentence after sentence continued to escape his mouth in a low and shaking voice. When he was done, a blinding light engulfed all that was around him. It was so bright that he had no choice but to close his eyes tightly.

When the lights slowly began to dim he opened his eyes revealing brown orbs that were filled with despair. Yet in those eyes there was still a slight glint of hope. What else was there left for him to do but hope?

He gasped when the light faded fully. In front of him was a tall male in black with an unpleasant and annoyed smirk on his face. The man turned around and looked down at him. It sent shivers down his spine. His face paled and he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath.

Was the man an angel or a demon?

He wasn't sure.

* * *

**End of the prologue. Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you like it and please review! Updates might be slow because I have yet to think and type up the next chapter.  
**

**~PurpleCielo1117**

***Edit on 1/5/15* Uploaded the beta-ed version.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N : OMG you guys! I seriously wasn't expecting this! 47 follows, 65 favorites and 7 reviews just for a prologue?! I'm overjoyed! Thanks everyone! **

**And a big thank you to twilightserius, kingillusion27, Senji Ouki, Natsu Yuuki, treavellergirl, AkazukinXIII, and Guest for reviewing!  
**

**Sorry for letting you all wait! Editing this is really hard since I made too many mistakes but thankfully my beta-reader did a great job! (Thank you!) So without further ado, here's chapter 1! :D**

**This chapter is beta-ed by DarkIceAngelFlare.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_Italy, Sicily_

"Tsu-kun, can you get dressed by yourself? Mama is busy now!" A brunette yelled from her room, hoping her voice could reach her son. "Your set of clothes is on your bed!"

"Hai Okaa-san!" Tsuna yelled back and stood up from the spot he was sitting at. Putting down the blocks he was playing with, he ran to his room, knowing that walking with his short legs will take some time. Climbing up the stairs for his age was slightly tiring so the brunet took some time before reaching his room. Turning the door knob that was higher than him, Tsuna finally made his way back to his room. Glancing around and finally finding the set of clothes, he wonders off into the toilet to get changed.

Meanwhile at another room, two adults were rushing.

"Dear! Are you done?" Nana asked her husband while she looked through her own closet, choosing the clothes she was going to put on for today. She wanted to simply choose one yet she reminded herself not to be too hasty.

"Not yet!" Iemitsu answered. "Have you seen my suit?" He asked back as he started buttoning his shirt.

"I think it's in the second drawer of your closet!" Nana took out a light pink dress and said.

"Found it! Thanks!"

And soon they were both dressed and their room's door creaked open, revealing their petite son. Nana and Iemitsu both stopped whatever they were doing and looked down at him. Tsuna smiled at them brightly and said proudly. "I'm done!" His smile was so bright it melted the adults' tiredness and anxiousness away.

It was silent for awhile as no one spoke or moved. The one who broke the silence was the brunette.

Seeing that Tsuna managed to mess the buttons up, Nana shakes her head and giggled lightly. Iemitsu chuckled loudly and Tsuna glances up at both of them, confused.

The only thing Tsuna wore right was his black blazer, other than, his tie, his shirt, his collar; everything was messed up.

Nana knelt down and started fixing it for him. She then lifts his collar up and ties the tie around his neck. Lastly she put on the black blazer for him and flashed a bright smile at Tsuna.

"Okay, all done!" Nana announced. "We can go now!"

"Where are we going today, Okaa-san?" Tsuna asked and looked at her with his innocent and curious eyes.

"Tsu-kun is so cute!" She hugged him tightly and exclaimed happily.

"Okaa-san...Can't breathe..." Tsuna mumbled hardly.

"Gomen ne!" Nana loosened her grip on Tsuna and smiled at him. "We're going to visit your grandpa today!"

"Grandpa? That means I get to play with Federico-nii, Massimo-nii, Enrico-nii and Xanxus-nii!" A smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled.

"Yup! So let's go now! We're going to be late!" Iemitsu picked him up after ruffling his messy brown hair, earning a pout from his son.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Tsuna ran towards the aged man with a smile so bright it could melt even the coldest heart in the world. The brunet stretched out both of his hands, attempting to hug him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." The old man returned a smile at the brunet. It wasn't as bright as Tsuna's but it was gentle. He squat down to match his height and accepted his hug.

"It's nice to see you, grandpa!" Tsuna giggled and looked up at the elder male. He was in his grandfather's arms now, warm and safe.

"It's nice to see you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said in a low and gentle voice and it smoothed Tsuna's nervousness of coming to such a large mansion. Even though it wasn't the first time he came, everything was huge to him and it scared the petite brunet a little.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Tsuna, Grandpa?" The brunet pouted at him and Timoteo chuckled at his cute behavior. Their hug ended and he was once again picked up by Iemitsu.

"I like to call you Tsunayoshi more." Timoteo explained as he stood up.

"Well...Okay then! As long as you're happy!" Tsuna grinned at Timoteo before turning towards his father."Otou-san, can I go find Federico-nii, Massimo-nii, Enrico-nii and Xanxus-nii?" He turned to his father and asked for his permission.

"Sure!" Iemitsu nodded as he let him down and patted his head."Go on! Be back in two hours, okay?"

Tsuna gave him an 'OK' sign and bid his goodbyes politely at all of them before running off.

"Ahh~ My Tuna is so cute! Don't you think so, Nono?" Iemitsu said after his son was out of sight.

Nana and Timoteo chuckled lightly at Iemitsu's usual antics. Who could have thought he'd end up becoming such a caring and doting father?

"Thank you for coming, Iemitsu and Nana." Timoteo smiled at the both them as he made his way to the couch and gestured for them to sit too.

"It's fine, Nono." Iemitsu said. "But is there anything you need to talk about?" Iemitsu's eyes grew serious and his expression was no longer cheerful. He could sense it with his Hyper Intuition. Something's wrong and he won't be liking it.

"It's about your son, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said as he furrowed his eyebrow.

* * *

_**~Tsuna's side~**_

Huge. Gigantic. Enormous.

That was how Tsuna would describe the mansion as. It was tiring just to get from one place to another. He sighed and stopped running. He was panting like there was no tomorrow and he wasn't even halfway there. He was used to it, since he had always took a long time, but it was weird how he was panting more than usual today. His face was always more flushed than usual which wasn't normal.

Wiping a few drops of sweats from his forehead and taking in a few deep breath, he started running again.

Running and running, his heart started to pound to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead once again, causing his brown hair to cling to it. Turning to a corner, Tsuna could only see black before slamming into something hard. He stumbled backwards and landed on his butt.

Tsuna whined at the pain he felt. He knew he must had bumped into someone. When Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, he saw three pairs of legs. It wasn't just someone, it was them.

Rubbing his nose, he looked up and his face lit up immediately, forgetting about the pain he felt just seconds ago. "Federico-nii! Massimo-nii! Enrico-nii!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Are you okay?" The three of them chorused together.

"I'm fine!" Tsuna got up with Enrico's help. "Thank you!"

"You shouldn't run when you're turning to a corner, Tsuna-kun. You're going to get yourself hurt. See?" Enrico squat down to check for his injuries and found a small scratch on his knee.

"It's okay! It doesn't hurt!" Tsuna reassured Enrico. "Don't worry about it, Enrico-nii!"

"That's right, relax a bit Enrico! Tsunayoshi-kun is just fine!" Federico grinned at his younger brother. "Don't be such a worry-wart!"

"I'm just worried! Do you know that his wounds could be infected? If it's infected it'll result in-" Enrico started explaining to them.

"Thanks for worrying!" Tsuna stood on his toes and gave him a small peck on his cheeks. It successfully cut the male short from what he wanted to say. Enrico remained silent and bend down slightly to return the greeting.

"Ehhh~ Where's mine, Tsuna~~~?" Massimo whined. The brunet then gave the other two male their greetings as well. But Tsuna had purposely ignored Massimo and proceed with Federico first, earning another whine from Massimo.

After they were done with their greetings, Tsuna glances around as he patted the dust off his suit that was now slightly drenched in his sweat. "Where's Xanxus-nii?" He asked.

"Always looking for him first, huh? I'm in front of you and you're looking for Xanxus? I'm deeply hurt Tsuna!" Massimo said as he clenched his heart and feigned sadness.

Tsuna chuckled, not falling for Massimo's trick. "Sorry Massimo-nii! It's just I didn't see Xanxus-nii around!" But being the kind child he always is, he still apologized.

"Okay, okay, I'm just joking around! Xanxus is at his own room again." Massimo said.

"Can we all go see him now?" Tsuna suggested.

"If you want to." Enrico said and glances at his two other brothers, asking whether they want to at which they both nodded at him. "Let's go then."

"Wait, Tsunayoshi-kun." Federico squat down and offered to piggyback Tsuna because he was looking very exhausted.

The brunet blinked a few times before getting on his back. "Thank you very much!" He grinned.

* * *

Silence dawned before before them and no one spoke to break it. It was utterly silent and the three of them were all deep in thought. Nana and Iemitsu frowned. They had known Timoteo for a long time. He never jokes nor do he takes things too seriously. And from his tone, they both knew that whatever he had wanted to say is bad. Very very bad.

"...What do you mean by that, Nono?" Iemitsu hardly squeezed out the words and broke the silence.

"I have been sensing Sky flames since yesterday," Nono said. "And it was the purest Sky flame I have ever sense. It could match even mine."

"Are you saying that my son is the owner of that flame?" Iemitsu's asked with his voice slightly raised. He wasn't stupid, even he could guess it.

"...Yes." Nono said. "And by the way of it, the flames are harmful for a five-year-old child like Tsunayoshi-kun. And I'm afraid he might not be able to control it yet." He further explained.

Nana's pale face slackened; her brow furrowed and she bit her lips.

Iemitsu started sweating profusely and his eyebrows were furrowed as tight as his wife's.

Their expressions were undeniably that of a worried one.

"Then what will happen?" Iemitsu asked impatiently.

"At the worst case, he might get exhausted from the flame draining his life energy and...dies." Nono said the last part in a lower voice.

"T-That can't be!" Iemitsu stood up abruptly.

"M-My Tsu-kun i-is going to d-die...?" Nana said with quivering lips and her voice was shaky and low.

"Please calm down, both of you!" Nono said anxiously.

"How am I going to stay calm when you're telling me my son is going to die?!" Iemitsu yelled as he shook Timoteo's shoulders.

"Ie-Iemitsu! There's still a way for him to live!" Timoteo tried to calm the blonde man down.

"A way...?" Iemitsu stopped shaking him and asked with a desperate way. There was still hope?

"...Yes." Timoteo coughed a few times. "By sealing away his flames away."

* * *

_**~Tsuna's Side~**_

_*Knock Knock*_

_._

_._

_._

_*Knock Knock*_

_._

_._

_._

_*Knock Knock*_

_._

_._

_._

"Get lost trash!" A yell rang from inside of the room.

"Xanxus-nii~" Tsuna knocked again and said.

"..." It was silent again.

"Can I come in?" Tsuna asked politely. There was no answer at all but Tsuna knows that he was now allowed to go in. Turning the cold door knob, the door creaked open, revealing the inside of the room. Peeking slowly at the inside of the room, Tsuna saw a 10 year old raven sitting on his chair, reading a book. He made his way towards him and climbed up the other chair, taking a seat before looking at what the raven was doing.

"...Guns?" Tsuna mumbled as he saw the pictures on the book.

"What are you doing here?" Xanxus asked.

"I came with Papa and Mama to visit!" Tsuna said. "Ne, Xanxus-nii, do you want to play?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!" Tsuna tugged on his shirt and begged with his puppy eyes. Xanxus stood up and glared at him. "What do you want to play then?"

"Um~" Tsuna hesitated. "Hide and seek?" The others smiled and nodded in agreement so Tsuna looked back at Xanxus.

"Hn."

"I'll be 'it' then!" Tsuna suggested as he jump off the chair. But the brunet totally didn't expect not to land properly with his feet, everything suddenly went blurry and he stumbled down to the ground. Everything went blurry and he couldn't breathe. He was panting hard and it hurts. Everything hurts. Breathing is painful. His chest hurts.

"Tsu...na-!" "...shi-kun-!"

It was slowly becoming silent. He couldn't hear anything and he closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing. It wasn't getting any better, it was getting worse and worse. It was like he couldn't breathe. He felt himself carried all of a sudden but pay no mind to it because all he could think of now is to breathe.

* * *

"Sealing...?" Iemitsu blinked a few times, confused at first. "Then do it!"

"But by doing that, Tsunayoshi-kun will..." He trailed off, not sure whether to continue or not.

"Will what?!" Iemitsu's patience was at the verge of disappearing.

"It's just...we will never know when his flames will be out of control again. And when that happens, his flames will consume him from the inside out. He will lose his consciousness and his flames will ends up killing those near to him. It will bring him great pain and sufferings. But he will not die after his flames die out."

"T-That's..."

"But at least Tsu-kun won't die, right?!" Nana asked desperately. All she wanted was his son to be safe. To live. She will do _anything_ just to keep his son safe.

"That is correct." Nono answered solemnly. "But even after the outburst of the flames, even I can't be entirely sure that it will not happen again. It might happen again and again."

It was the familiar silence that dawned upon them again. But this time it was a lot more unpleasant. Every second that passes tugs on the heart of Iemitsu and Nana. Their hearts ached badly and they felt utterly hopeless and helpless. Their minds are slowly going blank and there was only one thought that occur. Why?

With her quivering lips, she squeezed out the words. "..W-Why Iemitsu? Why do our son has such a life? Such a fate awaiting him? He will be suffering when he grows up! And without us too...Why. Why can't we all live like a normal, family? A happy family?"

"Nana..." Iemitsu went back to her side and hugged her tightly, giving her the support she needed the most now.

"But after the sealing, you have to isolate have to put him somewhere else, where no one can reach. Because you will never know when his flames will go out of control. the only way is to isolate him." Timoteo said with pain in his eyes. As his grandfather, he couldn't bear seeing his dear grandchild being treated this way. "And it is best if you do not go and visit him because you won't know when his flames will go out of control again."

"...No. I will stay with him. Until the very last second. If I can't share his sufferings in the future, at the very least I will not leave his side until the day comes." Nana finally voiced out after being silent for a long time.

"But Nana, i-if he knows he's the one who killed us, h-he can't withstand that! W-we will just isolate him and wait until his flames goes out of control. When that ends we will live a normal life again!" Iemitsu was surprised by his wife's plan. It was shocking that she decided on something like that. He was confused and blurted out everything without thinking.

"No, Iemitsu. We will never know if his flames will goes out of control again. If it happens countless times throughout his life, don't tell me you plan to isolate him for his whole life?!" Nana asked. "He will be alone that way, for his entire life, trapped in a place where no one is there for him. I can't do this. No. I don't want to see my son being treated that way!" Nana shook her head as a few drops of tears fell from her eyes. But she quickly wiped them away. "I, as his mother, will stay with him until the very last moment. I'll see his growth, love him until the day I breathe out my last breath, even if it's just for a short period of time. " Nana said with eyes full of determination that Iemitsu had never seen in his wife before.

"Nana...Okay. If that's what you want, I'll do it. We'll both do it together. I too will not let you two suffer on your own." Iemitsu said. "But still...If he knows that he's the one who killed us, what should we do then?"

"It's fine. Nono. I'll count on you for this, is that fine? Tell Tsu-kun that it wasn't him. It was a bunch of assassins that came and killed us all."

"If that is what you wishes for, I'll do it." Timoteo nodded. "Th-"

_*Bang*_

A loud thud echoed throughout the room. The three grown ups looked at the door where the sound came from. It was Xanxus and the others.

"Xan-" Timoteo looked at them with slightly widened eyes. But when he caught a glimpse of the brunet that was on Federico's back, he widened his eyes even more and stood up abruptly.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu ran over towards his son and squat down to see how his son was.

Tsuna was pale. He was panting and he wasn't responding to his calls.

Iemitsu was getting more and more anxious as every second passes by.

"Put him down first, Federico!" Timoteo ordered. Federico nodded and let the brunet down at the couch.

Everyone's gaze was glued on the brunet. It was worrying and they didn't know what to do. Federico, being the eldest among the children gave them a brief explanation of what happened.

"N-Nono...a-are the flames getting out of control...now?" Iemitsu looked at him with hopeless eyes. He was hoping it couldn't be real. It was just a fever, isn't it? That must be it. It can't be happening so fast-

"Yes." But the words that came out from his mouth shattered the glint of hope in Iemitsu's eyes.

"What does that mean, father?" Federico asked.

"Federico. I want you and your brothers to go back to your room." Timoteo said.

"Bu-"

"Go." Timoteo's tone was firm and unwavering. They had no choice but to listen.

When the children were out of sight, Timoteo turned towards Iemitsu and asked. "So have you two decided on it yet?"

They both nodded as their grip on each other tightened.

Nono went over to Tsuna and closed his eyes. A small fire was lighted on his fingertip. It was orange and bright. He opened his eyes again and put his finger on his forehead.

The flame slowly disappeared and the panting stopped. Timoteo stood up and wipe a drop of sweat on his forehead. It drained quite some amount of his flames to do the sealing.

"It's done. He will be fine for now." He announced. Iemitsu and Nana both flinched at the words 'For now'.

"...Thank you Nono..." Nana said.

* * *

By the time Tsuna woke up, they were back at home and it was already evening. Tsuna had no memories of the day and was once again cheerful like his usual self. His parents looked at him with eyes filled with mixed emotions. Should they be happy or should they be worried? The day will come anytime. The day where they will need to part with their child. Their precious precious child.

But for now, they will do everything to compensate the time they couldn't be with him in the future. They will spend all their time with him. They will teach him about everything. They will love him more and more. They will protect him.

Until the day comes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here's everyone's age and characteristics btw!**

**Tsuna - 5.**

**Xanxus - 7.**

**Massimo - Naughty, cheerful. Youngest. 8  
**

**Enrico - Serious person. Slightly cold. Middle. 10**

**Federico - Warm and dependable. Oldest. 14  
**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Next chapter will probably be related to the prologue! So...Monsters will be appearing~~  
**

****And to all my readers for my other fics, I created a page to keep you all updated so you might want to visit it! The link's on my profile!****

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N HEY GUYS. Bet you all be like FUCKING FINALLY.**

**Sorry for the late update! Lack of motivation and writer's block. And I have been super busy with my studies and original novel (which you can check it out at wattpad) too. I'm just so sorry. ;-; But well this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic. Yay. Right? XD Oh and I felt so guilty as I see this story almost reaching 200 follows...But still thanks for the support guys ;v; TI AMO  
**

**Btw, I updated almost every fic and posted some new one shots in one go. Check it out if you haven't.**

**AND.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A BLESSED CHRISTMAS TODAY~~~**

**Okay, now you can read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In a room with dimmed lights lie one woman, two men and a reptile. It was so silent you could even hear the sound of breathing.

The man with blonde hair is sitting in the middle of the room with the woman right in front of him. The second man wasn't in any of the chairs, but standing further away near the door.

Pure black eyes remained gazing at the reptile on his fiddling finger, waiting as time passes by slowly. He felt like leaving now. But since he took the time to come here after they called he might as well hear what they want to say. He was getting bored of waiting though. Maybe he could shoot something. Like an annoying idiot.

As if hearing his thoughts, the silence was broken as the blonde man spoke.

"Hey, it's finally the time now," A certain blonde man said, solemnly. His crisp voice rang clearly throughout the room.

Two pairs of eyes made their ways to the man for the words he had spoken out of nowhere. He meet their gazes and smirked.

"For you to be a slave to someone." He burst out laughing as a deadly glare was sent his direction right away. A click of a gun too.

Flustered, he quickly added, "Put your gun down, kora!"

"It's been five hundred years after all." A woman looked over at the raven leaning against the wall with a sharp look, "Time to fulfill your promise."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, his gun still pointing at his target from before. "If it's a worthless woman or a pathetic weakling, I will be sure to kill it right away."

"Referring your master as 'it' is harsh." The blonde man said nonchalantly. "And don't you already think every one of them is worthless and pathetic?"

"Shut up." He released two shots at the direction of the man.

He jumped out of his seat and dodged. The poor couch earned two new holes.

"It could have hit me, kora!" The man yelled at the person who just shot him. "I may not die but it would have hurt like hell!"

"That was my intention anyways."

"You should fix your temper. It's as twisted as your personality." He glared at him and crossed his arms. As soon as he finishes his sentence, a bullet came flying at him and almost graze him.

"You're paying back my bullets."

"It's not-"

"You made me shoot."

"I-"

"This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving." He strode across the room and vanished through the door.

She let out a long sigh before scowling at him. "You just had to fuel his anger, huh,_ idiota_."

"Well it's not every day you get to see him that angry."

"Of course he would be. You know how much he hates those_ Umanos_ or weak and useless ants like how he would say it. And him being restrained? Taking orders? I can't even imagine it." She scoffed.

"Well he doesn't have a choice anyways. I have to enjoy the show while it last." He grinned.

"You're a brainless jerk too."

"Geh-You're too harsh,"

"By the way, you're paying for the couch." She stood up and looked right at back at him with her steel dark green eyes.

"Huh-wait! I-It's not even me who shot it!"

"It's obviously your fault."

"It's not!"

"Do you think I care?"

"I'm guessing...no?"

* * *

The raven guided his little friend back on to his usual spot on his fedora while striding long steps across the corridor.

He shouldn't have signed the goddamned contract. Ugh. But who knew the contract could be passed down? He could have been free if it wasn't for that. Now he'd have to take care of a stupid _umano_ for a few decades until its death. Just thinking of that makes him fume.

_Oh damn it all. Let's just take a look at this wonderful, noble descendant of him alright? I can't kill him but I can hurt him. Both physically and mentally. Now that's the only thing worth being happy for._

Something is stirring inside of him. And he's getting annoyed. He's already annoyed so not much of a difference anyways. Could this be a sign of that person calling him?

A smirk crept up his face as he let his fedora shadow his eyes.

_Well then, how will you entertain me, il signorino?_

* * *

He's alone. It's dark. He's trapped. It's scary. He's suffocating.

The brunet let out a shaky breath. It felt hot but he endured it. He mustn't move, he had to stay still at all cost or he will be caught.

He could hear his heartbeat beating like crazy and it was hard to breathe in such a small space. Can he make it?

"Tsu-chan, where are you~" A cheerful voice sang and he could hear the sound of heels hitting the ground.

_Oh no._ They are close to finding him.

He was sure he hid well so why?

The sounds of footsteps grew closer and louder just in time with his beating heartbeats. He closed his eyes and hoped with all his heart he will not be caught. Light pierced through the darkness and shone upon his face. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he get adjusted to the source of light.

"Found you, Tsu-chan!" A woman stood in front of him, smiling ever so brightly at him.

"Aww, you found me again, Kaa-san." Tsuna looked up at the woman who opened the doors to the closet and pouted. "How did you know Tsuna hid in the closet?" The little boy climbed out of his hiding spot into his mother's embrace.

She giggled as she brought Tsuna closer till their eyes were at the same level. "Well that's because- It's a secret!"

"Mou, Kaa-san!" Tsuna whined and puffed his cheeks.

That's because she knew her son only hides in the closet or behind the curtains.

"Hai, hai." She poked his cheek and laughed. "You're so cute, Tsu-chan~" She gave him a tight but quick hug right after letting out a squeal.

Nana pinched Tsuna's button nose and smiled lovingly. Looking at her son growing up healthily is the best thing in her life now.

"Well then, it's about time your Tou-san comes home." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Shall we go welcome him home?"

"Hai~~"

* * *

"...It is time for you to wake up..."

_...Who's talking? But no one is here._

"Stop living amongst lowlifes..."

_What lowlifes? Where is the voice coming from?_

"A millennium has passed..."

_How long is a millennium? What is this voice talking about?_

"You who have the precious soul..."

_...Soul? Why everyone has souls but...precious?_

"Awaken...brethren of mine..."

_Is he calling me to wake up? But it felt like I just slept. What does brethren means anyways? I'll ask Kaa-san later..._

Eyes fluttered open, looking at the ceiling, glazed. The ceiling was high, and made of thick glass. They said it is to prevent damage when there's fire or explosives. Wonder why they are worried about that though.

_It's okay. Kaa-san and Tou-san will always do what's best for me. That's what they always say._

Tsuna closed his brown eyes again, wanting to go back to slumber. Darkness engulfed his world, but he just couldn't fall asleep.

Something inside his head is ringing. It's getting louder and louder. The brunet sat up with a pained expression as he felt his head hurt. Is that a voice? Or just his imaginations?

He saw the light seeping into his room through the small cracks between the door and the wall.

Tsuna stole a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

_1 o'clock._

_Why are the lights still on?_

_Maybe Tou-san had to go out? Or maybe someone left it open by mistake? It's nothing to worry about._ Tsuna convinced himself.

But something was ringing and telling him that's not it. It's telling him to wake up and get out of here. He's supposed to be somewhere else.

Struggling with his inner thoughts, Tsuna sat on his bed, beads of perspiration start to form.

There's a voice telling him to go, as if calling out to him. Yet, there's something inside of him warning him not to.

He pondered hard his head was hurting again.

Tsuna closed his eyes.

_Kaa-san and Tou-san are here...There will never be any problems, right? Just checking should be fine._

Without realizing it, Tsuna find himself out of his bed, and walking towards the door.

_Yes, that's right._

_Nothing will go wrong._

* * *

After getting out of his room, the petite brunet ran and ran towards his parent's room, not knowing why he had chosen to go there but still ran as fast as his short legs could bring him. The reason he's running this fast is because of the scream he had heard the second he stepped out of his room.

It was one of the maids' voice. And it definitely didn't sound pleasant to his ears. Inside he shook like he had been electrified when he heard it. Fear crept over him like a thousand thorns. And he started running; running to his only comfort – his parents.

He panted hard, gasping for air to fill his small lungs as he turned around the corner.

What he saw stole his ability to breathe.

Corpses were lying along the way. Some were twisted in an unbearable position, some were decapitated and some were crucified to the walls. In the sea of blood, limbs were everywhere. How is there even someone capable of doing this? It felt like the worst nightmare he could ever experience.

His legs gave up on him and he fell to his knees, with widened eyes, not willing to believe in this. It felt like time stopped, but the sounds of despair that he hears and the dreadful feeling he had told him that time never once slowed down or paused for neither him, nor anyone else in this world. Black dots danced in front of his vision, he stopped breathing and he was not sure if he wanted to start up again.

His mind soon registered the colour, red. As the very colour was painted all over the corridor.

The floor, the walls, the mat, the paintings were all red.

Pools of crimson red liquid slowly flowed towards him.

Tears streamed down his face without him realizing it. Despair gripped him like icy fingers. The brunet was still groveling on the ground; unable to accept whatever his mind was telling him. He didn't want to accept any of this. It's all a dream. This is fake. No way is this happening to me.

_I'll find Kaa-san and Tou-san and they will just laugh because of my foolishness. Yes, that's what I'll do._

Tsuna struggled to stand up, but instead stumbling down due to the shock that has yet to pass and fell into the pool of blood. He felt something bitter in the back of his mouth and immediately his stomach started churning. The strong smell of iron reached his nose. It overwhelmed and numbed his sense of smell. He fought the urge to throw up.

Quickly standing up while holding his tears back, Tsuna tried to ran towards where his parents are. He felt disgusted. He's soaking wet and not just wet from water but...from blood. The smell is still surrounding him and reminding him again and again that it's from the living people.

Tsuna tripped from his wobbly legs, but the pain didn't bother him anymore. Because his senses were numbed. But he could hear a scream pierce his ears. A very familiar voice. One's that usually soft and gentle but now filled with fear and despair. He got up on his feet and ran.

_Almost there. Just another corner now._

He turned.

And how he wished he didn't.

What he first saw was yet again, blood. His eyes moved and he saw corpses again. He blinked away the tears so he could see clearly next.

"M-Monsters..." He uttered.

Indeed, monsters there were.

Black and furry, with sharp teeth and claws. _(A/N Not werewolves okay guys?)_ They were huge and each had a long tail with them, There's three of them. And one of them looked his way. Tsuna shrieked. It's the monster he often heard from his father.

"In this world, there are scaaaary monsters that will eat you up if you're not a good boy!"

Tsuna trembled in fear and he was petrified. The monster growled loudly at him, making him fall to the ground on his back. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he hoped for anyone to save him.

The monster jumped, and flew towards him with its tail pointing at him like a sword. The brunet shut his eyes tight. This is it.

_Stabs._

._..It hurts...not? Huh?_

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't see the monster anymore. And he wasn't hurt at all. Instead, in front of him stood two very familiar people.

"T-Tsu...kun...run..!" A faint and weak voice called out.

"...Hurry!" His usually rough voice sounded even more rough and deep.

His brown eyes widened so much it almost popped out. "K-K-Kaa-san...? T-Tou-san...?"

_Drip. Drop._

Blood is dripping from the tip of the monster's tail that's passing through his parents' stomachs. The tail was moving, maybe struggling to move forward but stuck. It's trying to reach the brunet. As it pushed, Nana and Iemitsu both groaned. They protected him. Shielding him using their bodies.

"Tsu...na..." Tears flowed like how her blood was gushing out. It hurts so much. Knowing she couldn't be there to see her child's growth anymore. That hurts. She couldn't even see him well now. Everything is blurry.

"...Take...care of...yourself, ne...?" She mustered every strength she had to smile at him.

Tsuna shook his head. "N-No, Kaa-san, y-you...don't leave me!" He looked up at her and begged.

"I'm...really sorry..." She coughed and blood spurted out of her mouth.

Iemitsu gripped her shoulders, giving her all the support she might have needed.

"...Promise us...you'll live on...okay?"

"N-No...Kaa-san...I-I need you..." He said in between sobs.

"Tsu-kun...please." Her voice was stern. "D-Do make lots...of friends..."

A shaky nod.

"You don't...have to...make us proud...just know that...we'll always...always..." She reached out to him. Tsuna scurried closer. "Love you..."

Her hand touched his cheek but dropped down immediately after, leaving a trail of blood on his face.

"Kaa-san! K-Kaa-san!" Tsuna cried, unable to stop the tears from cascading down.

"Tsuna..."

"Tou-san!"

He pushed away all his pain and grinned at him. It's the last time after all. "Be a strong man, okay…My tuna fish…" His grin slowly faltered and his eyes closed.

Tsuna's eyes blinked as he saw the tail pull out, as his parents fell hard to the ground.

His lips trembled as he reached out to them with shaking hands. The brunet shook his mother gently, "Kaa-san…Wake up…Tou-san.."

Despite having all his hope pinned to them, they were not moving or responding. Everything inside him snapped. He broke down and cried.

He had lost everything.

* * *

Fetching his fedora from the table, he put it on his head smoothly as he walked towards the door.

"Leon," He reached out his hand for the reptile to climb up. "Let's go." He turned the door knob but all of a sudden mists clouded his surroundings. He couldn't see anything. Immediately, Leon shifted into a gun on his hand.

_An enemy?_

He stayed alert, and looked the mist slowly dissipated, he was first greeted with a familiar scent. Blood. He looked down and his eyes widened a little at what he saw.

_A child._

Crying, in a bloody mess and looking terrified like he had just seen a monster.

_Ah._

The raven understood what happened. He bent down to his level and met his eyes.

Those large brown eyes, watery and red, filled with shock and despair.

Well he should be afraid. Technically, he did meet a monster. His lips slowly curled up into his famous well known smirk.

"Is it you who summoned me, brat?" The man parted his lips and said in a husky voice. Deep yet smoothing.

"E-E-Etto…" The brunette timidly answered.

The raven narrowed his eyes at him. Not a useless woman or a stupid old man but just a child?

_Heh._

_If he doesn't realize he summoned me, I'll just leave. He can't keep me here unless he commands me to._

"I'm leaving."

"W-Wait! Don't go! H-Help me!" Flustered, Tsuna begged.

"Help you? Why should I?"

"B-Because…"Tsuna looked down at the floor. "Because…You look like a nice guy!"

"Pfft." The raven let a laughter escape his lips. "Me? Nice?" He chuckled. "No one ever said that to me in a thousand years, kid."

"B-But…"

"Well then," The raven stood up."Since that reason isn't convincing, I shall take my leave."

"No!"

The stern voice pulled his attention back to the petite brunet.

"You can't leave!" He yelled. "I won't let you!"

_Ah damn. Now that counts as a command._

He clicked his tongue. "Fine. I'll deal with you for once. What do you want?"

"P-Protect me!"

The raven arched an eyebrow. "From?"

"The monsters!" The brunet pointed at his back.

The adult looked towards the end of the corridor.

Few low class monsters were running towards them. _Just trashes, hmm?_ He took a step forward and now he stands in front of Tsuna. Leon shifted into a gun in his hand and he fired right away.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three monsters lied perfectly still on the ground in a pool of blood.

Tsuna gasped. "W-Wow…"

"Now, my job is done. Don't ever do that again, kid." The raven said coldly.

"Wait! Don't g-go yet!"

He let out a deep sigh. "What is it again?"

Tsuna looked up at him, with eyes flaring with determination.

"Are you a monster?"

The raven was certainly taken aback from his question._ How straightforward._ But he quickly answered. "Well, I most certainly am not a human, so yes."

"Why are you here? And why are the other monsters here?" Tsuna asked.

"That—"

"Because he's contracted to you." A new voice cut in. "And you summoned him."

The both of them immediately looked around them, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?"

Totally disregarding his question, the mysterious voice continue, "Poor child, to have the need of experiencing all of this, but rest assured. You'll not be alone from now on."

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna mustered up his courage to ask. He wanted to know badly. Because he really was afraid of being alone.

"Like I said before, that person you see beside you—" He paused. "Is contracted to you. What I meant is, he will obey all your orders and commands, as long as you willed for it. Command him and he can't defy you. He will take care of you and therefore you will not be alone."

The raven frowned. His plans were ruined now. He had to take care of a foolish, annoying child now. Damn it.

"Come out of where you're hiding, bastard." The male yelled.

"I must refuse your invitation, arcobaleno." The voice replied. "I shall take my leave now."

"Damn it." Reborn cursed under his breath.

When he slowly glanced back at his 'master', he saw him staring at him with wide and hopeful eyes.

"R-Really?" Tsuna looked right into the male's onyx eyes.

"…" He clenched his teeth.

"Answer me," Tsuna ordered. "U-Umm…I command you?"

"Yes." The words flew out of his mouth faster that he could have controlled it.

_Oh for Vongola's sake this contract sure is annoying._ Reborn placed a hand over his face and sighed against his palm._  
_

Relief seeped into him like hot chocolate on a cold, rainy day. "Thank you," Tsuna let a smile grace his face.

The male was taken aback how bright his smile was. It reminds him of someone he knew. Someone…nostalgic, from a time very long ago.

"What's your name?" He asked with his brown eyes glazed.

"Reborn." He mumbled. "Number one hitman in the world."

"Nice to meet you, Reborn…" His voice grew meek. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"…" The raven frowned, still not accepting the fact that his secret was exposed.

"…you…with me…"

"What?"

"I command you…to…protect me…and stay with me forever…" Tsuna collapsed right after he finishes his sentence. The reassurance that there will be someone with him when he wakes up made the brunet relaxed as all exhaustion that was held back return in one go.

Reborn picked him up and carried him with his arms before he disappeared through a glowing portal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the rooftop, a man cloaked in white looked at the starry sky. "I'm sorry but this is what I must do. But at the very least, I pray that you'll not suffer anymore, child of Sephira."

The moonlight shone upon his face and light reflected his dark brown eyes.

* * *

**Soooo how was it? Please leave a reviewww~ did my writing improve? Did it, did it? _*excited*_ Please leave constructive criticism if you want to!  
**

**For those Naruto fans out there, just imagine Tsuna and his parents like how Minato, Kushina protected baby Naruto. It's what I had in mind.**

**This chapter is pretty raw and unedited so if there's any part you didn't understand, pm me to let me know and I'll try to fix it! Don't be afraid of pm-ing me please XD I'd be overjoyed to see PMs from readers hehe.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me two nights (like seriously, I wrote till almost 4am) to finish this as well as the other fanfics. I hope this will be a Christmas gift you are satisfied with! (And something to compensate for the one year hiatus….)**

**Merry Christmas once again! May you be filled with joy and happiness for the year to come, continue to be blessed by the people around you and be a blessing to others which I'm sure you already are :D**

**See you next time! I'll try to update soon. Latest is next Christmas (*slapped. W-Wait I-I was just joking! OwO Don't hit me please! Or maybe not? Hahaha. *awkward laughing*)**

**Thanks for support guys! It's seriously the thing keeping me writing till 4am. Love ya all~~**

**-Kazue**


End file.
